Oh the Horror!
by Marie Scott
Summary: This fanfic is for all you out there that like stupid retarded humor...I made this exactly for all you guys! R/R please...


Little note before you read: I know that some people really hate when the author creates her own original characters and just throws them into the story. But for the few who will read this fanfic I'm grateful! In case you want to know who the original characters that me and my friends thought up read the next couple of lines, if you don't then just skip it and go to *Crack Knuckles*:

Assassin Group Name: Todlich Kunst (Means Deadly Arts in German)

Members:

Marie: (My Character)- bubbly, happy, cheery, sometimes a little dumb, doesn't take anything serious, brown hair with red tips and bright green eyes, 5'8" ft tall ( I know! Isn't that tall!), excellent singer, Paired with Youji

Autumn: (My friend heathers character) Dark, depressed, has memories of a horrible child hood, moody, hates guys because her fiancé was killed and it broke her heart, an actor, paired with Ken

Rhia: (Brittany's character) Smart, sky, incredibly nice, loving, hard working, ingenious, an awesome painter, Paired with Omi

Sophia: (Grace's character) Loud, obnoxious, out spoken, sometimes rude, speaks her mind, a beautiful dancer, mostly paired with Aya, but because Aya always acts like an asshole they never get that far…T.T

*Cracks Knuckles*

Author: Hello fellow members of T.K! Please sit back and relax (Get some popcorn…maybe some gummy bears…I prefer malted milk balls if anyone wants to buy me some….) and enjoy this adventurous, mysterious, romantic, angst filled, fluff, yada yada yada fanfic…HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE!!

Notes: (The usual, what I write in every once…or I think every one) Weiss and Schwarz might be in this, and maybe Berman and if I'm feeling nice Ill get that little whore Manx to be in it…There might be some yaoi…at this point in time I'm not sure…there might be some killings…or muggings…there might be a scene where everyone suddenly bursts out into song…and there most definitely will be immature, lame, humor from Yours Truly…but just don't look for any sort of plot or deeper meaning…cause if you've read any of my other schmeal there really isn't any….

And the adventure begins:

Tape recorder in background: *I like big….BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE, YOU OTHA BROTHAS CAN'T DENY…*

Sophia: Man am I bored *Puts chin in hands*

Rhia: Yeah me too…

Autumn: *Sulking* How about we all just sit and be mad…

Marie: I don't know…*Puts on a mad face* it makes creases in my foundation…that's not such a good idea…

Sophia: Doesn't smiling do that also

Marie: *Thinks* Are you saying you don't want me to smile anymore?

Rhia: That might benefit us all…

Marie: WHY I NEVER…*Crosses arms* 

10 minutes of awkward silence…

Sophia: How about we watch tv!

Rhia: Can't…Autumn punched it and now it makes a freaky humming noise…

Marie: O.O (scoots away from Autumn) Lets go SHOPPING!

Everyone: *Ignores her*

10 minutes later again…

Rhia: I got it…why don't we go take a walk or something!

Autumn: *Looking at the broken tv* I don't remember doing this!

Sophia: I don't have walking shoes…

Marie: O.O LETS GO SHOPPING FOR WALKING SHOES!

Everyone: *Ignores her*

Autumn: Hey! Let's go see a movie…

Rhia: I don't have any money… and besides, there aren't any good movies out…

Marie: O.O LETS GO SHOPPING AT THE VIDEO STORE!!

Everyone: *Ignores her*

10 minutes later…

Sophia: I GOT IT!….lets so shopping..

Marie: OMG that's such a good idea! *Hugs her* I wish I was as smart as you…T.T

Twenty minutes later they end up at some Tokyo mall…

Marie: X.X

Rhia: What's wrong with her?

Autumn: Too many sales, not enough money…

Sophia: *Picks her up* Well lets go! I think Santa is in the Food Court, we can all sit on his lap…

Marie: (Spots Santa) AHHH! THERE HE IS!

All four girls make a MAD dash to Santa…knocking down at least a half dozen people, plus a few senior citizens…

Autumn: I think I broke some lady's hip…

Rhia: Eh…happens to the best of us…

Autumn: You sure? Cause she looks like she's in pain..

Old woman: Blah Blah Blah MOAN Blah Blah Blah CURSE Blah Blah Blah

Marie: O.o Are we sure that's even an old woman…kind of looks like a truck driver…with a stuffed bra…

Sophia: What are you talking about?! You stuff your bra also!

Marie: NU UH! These are a 100% NATURAL…

Rhia: Um…Guys? We're making a scene… 

Croud: O.o

Autumn: *Smacks Head* I can't believe this…the last time you guys got in a fight like this Marie ended up flashing the whole mall, Sophia ended up in the hospital for a broken pinky, I ended up paying for a fondue kit that SOMEHOW got broken and Rhia ended up with a tattoo on her lover back with the initials K.H on it…

Sophia: (looks at Rhia) YOU DID?!

Marie: (Sad that she can't flash anyone and looks at Rhia) YOU DID?!

Rhia: I DID?!

Autumn: (Sweat drop) Uhhh…Hey? Where did Santa go?

Marie: Rhia! (Jumps up and down) Let me see your tattoo!

Sophia: Yeah me too!

Rhia: I don't have one…other than then my art one…

Autumn: (Twiddling thumbs) You guys….um…I thought we wanted to go see Santa…*Fake smile*

Sophia: Come on Rhia…stop lying! Who's initials are K.H!!??

Marie: (thinking) Kevin?…no….Keanu?…oooh he's hott…but no….(Runs into book store, buys baby book, runs back out) Kabili?….uh no….Kadeem?…Whuuu?…Keden?…Hmm…(Story skips and goes twenty minutes into the future)…Kelton?…nah….Kelvin?….don't think so….Kemp?….no…Ken….na……HEY WAIT!

Sophia/Rhia/Autumn: (Wake up from mid-day power map) Whuuuut?

Marie: In here it says that the name Ken means Handsome…

Autumn: I know….er I mean…ewwwwwwwwwwwww

Rhia: ….Ken…Hidaka….HEY! That must be it…(Looks around body for tattoo) I don't have a tattoo that has his name on it…

Autumn: (Tried to hide behind a fake mall plant) Can we like…not think of this anymore?…and go find Santa….

Marie: (Runs back into book store, returns book, has a short conversation with the cute guy behind the front desk, runs back out ) This is a huge mystery…who has the tattoo?

Autumn: (Sweatdrop, sweatdrop, sweatdrop)

Sophia: I don't…

Rhia: Me either…

Marie: Me either…for all we know Autumn has it…

Sophia: (Bursts out laughing) Yeah right!

Rhia: (Laughing) That'll be the day!

Autumn: (Nervous Laugh) 

Sophia: (Pats Marie on the back) Sometimes I don't understand why you weren't born a blond…

A little while later the four girls find themselves on line to sit in Santa's lap. 

Rhia: This guy better not be a pervert like last year…

Sophia: Yeah…ew….he told me I was sitting on a toy gun…

All (Including everyone in like who was listening in on the four gorgeous girl's conversation) EWWWWWWWWWWWW O.O

More time passes

Autumn: I can't believe were still in line…

Rhia: Well there is about a million kids who want to sit on Santa's lap this year…

Sophia: Ugh, I'm going to go to the bathroom, Ill be back in a little bit, save me a spot in line (Walks off)

Rhia: Hmm, yeah you two save me a spot I'm going to go to the book store for a few minutes…(Walks off)

Autumn: O.o (Looks up at Marie)

Marie: (Squeals) Its only the two of us! *BIG SMILE* Now we can talk just like sisters! ….like about….hair, and makeup and BOYS and and and….

Autumn: O.O (Runs away)

Marie: Autumn? "Little sister for the day"?! T.T She hates me…Ill never be able to talk to someone again without feeling the immense pain of rejection…

Random good looking guy: Hey there…

Marie: ooOoO how ya doing delicious!

Sophia: (Looking at hair in mirror making kissy faces) 

Woman walks in carrying a child. 

Woman: Excuse me miss, could you please watch out for my little Timmy while I take a crap?

Sophia: o.O Uhh…sure…

Woman: (Proceeds to take crap) 

Sophia: *Clears throat* Hey little guy, how are you?

Timmy: (Cute, little innocent voice that just makes you want to melt when you hear it) I'm fine. How are you? (Shy) 

Sophia: OH YOU ARE JUST THE CUTEST LITTLE THING. 

SUDDENLY, the bathroom EXPLODES and sadly the woman dies in her own stench, well at least that's what Sophia thinks, she's not about to go into the stall and find out for herself. I mean…come on…that's so disgusting…they pay janitors to do that anyways. 

Sophia: (Running for her life with little Timmy in her arms.)

Rhia: (Walks up to her out of no where) 

Soph: (To Rhia) Where did you come from?

Rhia: Not exactly sure…I was looking at the graphic novels and when I turned a corner I was out here…

Soph: Oh dear, (Takes out pen and paper) that's the first mistake the author made in this fic…

Rhia: Your keeping tabs?

Soph: Yeah, ya know how they have those Matrix websites?

Rhia: Yeah…that has nothing to do with it though

Soph: Yeah it does…just listen….oh yeah and hold Timmy for me for a sec (Gives Timmy to Rhia) on those websites they always have a page where it says "Bloopers" or "parts where the movie messed up" ya know things like that…

Rhia: I'm lost. (Timmy starts drooling on her) 

Soph: well for example you go on the page and you read "In the Matrix we find out that when Neo falls asleep in the first scene a coffee cup is to his left, but when he wakes up the coffee cup is to his right…" stuff like that…

Rhia: And what does that have to do with the price of rice in Bombay? (Timmy starts biting her face)

Soph: I'm not quite sure…but I can make a website like that…

Rhia: That's a waste of time though…(Timmy kicks her in the stomach)

Soph: I know, but I had enough time to get together with 3 other girls and make up Todlich Kunst so I think I have enough time to do this…

Rhia: (Thinks) Your quite right…(Timmy does….whatever)

Soph: (Spots Timmy) Is he being mean to you.

Rhia: Not really, he only bit off my ear…I have two of them….so its fine…

Soph: (Take Timmy and dunks him in the water fountain until he screams uncle)

Rhia: I think that's going against some child abuse laws…

Soph: (Takes him out) Eh, it wasn't that much fun anyways, lets go find Autumn and Marie and get out of here…

Marie: And I want Josh Hartnett to show up at my door in the nude…no wait…with a bow around his waste and he gives me a present that's a pair of scissors…wink wink…and I want Orlando Bloom.

Orlando Bloom: (Standing in line to see Santa) HEY! I'M OVER HERE!

Marie: O.O (Looks over)…..O.o ewww where's the blond hair…

Orlando: THAT'S NOT MY REAL HAIR!

Marie: (turns to santa) ok get him off my list….next I want Shane west…cause he's really hot…and then I want…umm……Hey Santa you look kind of familiar…

Santa: What do you mean little girl?

Marie: Does santa really wear glasses?

Santa: Um…yes, the better to see you with my dear.

Marie: Santa's hair isn't black though…

Santa: Uuuuhhh….the better to smell you with…

Marie: He doesn't wear a white business suit either….

Santa: My red suit was in the wash…

Marie: (Looks around at elves) and I don't think he has an albino deer….

Albino Deer: HEY! 

Santa: What? You hate albino deer now? You a hata?

Marie: You smell like coffee santa….the real santa is supposed to smell like mint…

Santa: *Burps*

Marie: OooOh well I guess the smell of tic tacs is kind of like the same thing…

Suddenly Autumn runs up with a worried look on her face, her weapon is drawn.

Autumn: MARIE! We have to get out of here! I just over heard that Schwarz might be in this mall impersonating a San….(Looks at a Smiling Marie sitting on Santas lap) *Smacks Head* Ugh Marie….

Santa: (Jumps up) AH-HA! SO YOUR TODLICH KUNST!

Autumn: (Flips over nametag) Yup yup!

Santa: Well fear us cause we are (Scary music starts) SCHWARTZ! (All the members of Schwarz pop out from the Santa Clause scenery, scary, horrific music plays, lightening flash's, Japanese people scream, every one runs out of the mall except for Autumn and Marie)

Marie: (Is now looking up into Brad Crawford's face, the face of a blood thirsty, heart less killer) OMG! YOUR SO CUTE! (Hug) 

Schu: (Dressed as an elf with the whole german looking outfit, ya know…the high socks, green overalls) FEAR US!

Farf: (Dressed up as Rudolph the red noses reigndeer, because he's irish and they drink a lot …hence the red nose) Baaaaa! Baaaa!

Nagi: (Disguised as a present) Farf…that's a sheep….not a deer

Autumn: (thinks back to her childhood, when she used to frolic through the fields with Schu, her closest and only friend, sad, depressing memories come flooding back to her, but the one that's the clearest is when she lost Schu for what she thought was forever, now he's right in front of her……years of pent up sadness has finally come to this point…she says what she's wanted to say to him for as long as she could remember…) My God…Schuflufagus you look retarded!

Schu: Your just jealous cause I get to wear really high, dorky socks!

Autumn: *Tear* yeah….BUT ANYWAYS! WERE TODLICH KUNST AND WERE HERE TO STOP EVIL IN ITS TRACKS!

Farf: *baaaaaa*

Marie: *Choaking Brad* MY GOD your even cuter then in the anime! *Hug hug hug* I totally think you should have gotten a nude scene…

Autumn: MARIE! Get your ass over here!

Marie: *Eep! Writes number on a napkin* Call me gorgeous…*Runs to Autumns side*

Autumn: *Ahem* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SCHWARTZ?!

Marie: YES! Why have you come to torture the millions of people trying to get underwear 50% off?!…

Autumn: 50%?!

Marie: Oh yes…quite spectacular…I got these in Lord and Taylor's…(Shows underwear) 

Autumn: *Thinks* Well I do need a matching Bra and Pantie set…

Schu: (In background drooling)

Marie: If you want we can stop over there before the mall closes, I have a card thingy that you can get…

Suddenly Rhia and Sphia appear!

Rhia: OH MY GOD What's happening?!

Sophia: (looking around) Is the Schwartz?!

Rhia: (Squints) Aww don't they look cute?

Sophia (Eye twitch) 

Rhia: Lets go help Autumn and Marie!

Autumn: (Sees Rhia and Sophia) Look! There they are!

Marie: …and…Hey! that's rude…I was in the middle of my stockings lecture…*ahem* and if you go on a Sunday before noon you get an extra .003% off when you wear green, and on Saturdays you need to wear pink and come after 8 pm and….

Rhia: What wrong girls?! (Dramatic pose)

Sophia: Yes what is the matter?! (Another dramatic pose)

Autumn: We found out that Schwarz were pretending to be Santa Clause people to terrorize and main all these innocent people and Marie was almost brutally attacked but I got here just in the nick of time to save her and who knows what they have concealed behind that fake Christmas tree or that revolving happy bear and Schu is completely clashing with his ensemble and after this I'm going to go to Lord and Taylor's to get some underwear…and…(Breath) 

Rhia/Sophia: O.o

Sophia: Ok…uh…well do you want to sit down or something?

Rhia: Where's Marie?

Marie (Standing behind a poteum with a microphone on stage, crowds of people are around her, listening and taking notes) …and on the 21st of every Month, but it has to be on a Sunday, you can get any green pair of pants 4% off when you have a membership to the Save Shamu Foundation, On the last Tuesday of each year you get 9% off home appliances like toasters and blenders if you…

Farf: (Becomes interested) MmMMmM Blender…

Rhia: (Pulls Marie off stage) 

Maire: Ow Rhia that hurt my nail…

Brad: *Ahem* I really don't have all day so can we get on with this whole fighting thing?

Sophia: Bring it on sucka!

Brad: Its Crawford…

Sophia: *Er um* It doesn't matter…be prepared to meet your doooooooom!

On the other side of town:

Yojji: AT FIRST I WAS AFRAID…I WAS PETRIFIED…DIDN'T THINK THAT I COULD LIVE WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE 

Omi: BUT THEN I SPENT SO MANY NIGHTS THINKING HOW YOU DID ME WRONG AND I GREW STRONG…AND I KNEW HOW TO GET ALONG…

Aya: *grumble*

Youji: AND SO YOUR BACK, FROM OUTER SPACE…I JUST WALKED IN TO FIND YOU HERE WITH THAT SAD LOOK UPON YOUR FACE

Ken: …I SHOULD HAVE CHANGED THAT STUPID LOCK…I SHOULD HAVE MADE YOU LEAVE YOUR KEY…IF ID HAVE KNOWN FOR JUST ONE SECOND YOUD BE BACK TO BOTHER MEEEEEEeeee!

Youji: GO ON NOW GO! WALK OUT THE DOOR! JUST TURN AROUND NOW CAUSE YOUR NOT WELCOME ANYMOOOOOOREEEE

Aya: *Grumble*

Omi: WERENT YOU THE ONE WHO TRIED TO CRUSH ME WITH GOODBYES…YOU THINK ILL CRUMBLE…YOU THINK ILL….

Aya: *Kicks over tape recorder *

Youji: HA! You think that will stop us?!

*Drum roll in background*

Ken: IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTS RAINGING MEEEN! ALLEHLUYA ITS RAINING MEEEN AMEN!! I'M GOING TO GO OUT AND GET MYSELF GET…ABSOLUUUUTTTLLLLY SOOOAKKKEEENNNN…WEEEE…

Aya: *Punches Ken in face*

Youji/Omi: :X 

Youji: Um….*Gulp* How about we go in the other room and play a board game….

Omi: *Gulp Looking at Aya* Sounds like a good idea….

Aya: (Left all by himself with the karaoke machine, frowning….but suddenly….his left hand reached up…takes the microphone….) *Clears throat*….we….are…family…….uh…..(*Looks around*) WEEE ARE FAMILY! I'VE GOT ALL MY SISTERS WITH ME! WE ARE FAMILY! GET UP EVERYBODY AND SIIING!

Ken: (Wearily stands up)

Aya: (Swinging around) EVERYONE CAN SEE WERE TOOOGETTHAAAHAAAA…AS WE WALK OOON BYYYY! (Kicks Ken in head)

Ken: X_X

Youji/Omi: (Peering into room)

Aya: AND WE FLOCK JUST LIKE BIRDS OF A FEATHER…I WON'T TELL NOOO LIIIEEE! ALL OF THE PEOPLE AROUND US THEY SING…CAN THEY BE THAT CLOSE….JUST LET ME STATE FOR THE RECORD….WE GIVEN LOVE IN A FAMILY ….O.o

Youji/Omi: (Enter room dancing…sing as backup singers) WE ARE FAMMIIILLYYYY!!!!!! I've GOT ALL MY SISTERS WITH MEEE!!!

Ken: (Getting up)

Youji: (Head butts him)

Ken: X_X

Uhh….yeah…meanwhile at the Mall….

Sophia: Now you take three shuffles to the left and clap…now the right and clap…they leeeaaan back…that it! 

All the people from Marie's lecture: (Doing electric slide)

Autumn/Rhia/Marie: O.o

Rhia: Where does she get off giving random dancing lessons?

Marie: Well she is a dancer…

Autumn: You're a singer and you don't just burst out into song…

Marie:………(Evil look)

Rhia: *Smacks Autumn in back of head* Great…

Marie: (Rips off clothes to show Mulan rouge-y looking outfit under it) HOW'S ABOUT SOME HOOOTT STUFF BABY THIS EEVENING…LOOKING FOR SOME HOOOTT STUFF BABY TOOONIIIGHT!!!! LOOKING FOR THE HOTT STUFF!!!!!!

Random animals escaping from zoo: (Tramples Marie)

Rhia: Kind of like Jamanji…

Autumn: Oh yeah! I liked that movie…

Rhia: You did? I didn't really like the plot line…there wasn't a deeper meaning to it…I think they should have portrayed the game board as communist Germany during the first World War, that would have symbolized how the other world powers were just pieces in its diabolical scheme….

Brad: (Sigh) What the hell! Can we get on with this? I have a spa appointment in a half hour. 

Marie: (Crawls out from wreckage) SPA?! 

Somewhere in the Flowershop:

Youji: My god I'm just so sexy…look at me…I can't believe it…

Omi: (Looks at self in mirror) I don't think I look that bad either…

Youji: (Looks over at Omi) You need more chest muscles, and stronger arms…and if you got a hair cut, and stop looking gay with those mesh shirts…and…

Omi: *T.T* I hate you! (Runs away)

Youji: Oooh Now I get the mirror all to myself…yeah baby!

Ken: (Crawling over)

Youji: (Accidentally steps on him) Eww….(Rubs foot on carpet) Gross, shouldn't people clean up after their dogs!

Ken: *T.T* I hate you! (Crawls away)

Youji: Oooh now I get the rug all to myself…yeeeaah baby!

Aya: (Walks in) We have a mission…

Youji: Don't care…

Aya: O.o *PUNCH*

Youji: *Twitch*

Aya: You idiot, never talk like that to me again…I'm the LEADER! You bow down to me! I AM GOD!

Youji: *T.T* I hate you…(Runs away)

Aya: *Grunts* eh whatever…

Finally:

Todlich Kunst: (In their cool stance) Finally the time has come when we PULVERIZE YOU!

Schu: Isn't pulverize spelled with an s?

Nagi: No it's a z…

Schu: You sure?

Nagi: Positive…I'm only 15 but I have a PH.D..

Schu: No wonder your so smart…

Nagi: I'm not really…its just the contrast between us is so vast…

Schu: So your saying I'm stupid?

Nagi: …Yeah…

Farf: *Baaaa*

Brad: TODLISH KUNST…we have come here to buy presents not terrorize humanity…(To himself) although that was on my to do list….ahem…now that you threaten to do us harm we have no choice but to kill you…

Marie: Harsh..

Rhia: Ill say…

Brad: ATTACK!

Nothing happens…

Brad: (looks behind him) I SAID **_ATTACK_**!!

Schu: O.o Oh that was us?! 

Schwarz: (Attacks!)

Omi: (Typing away at computer) Hey look you guys, they have a life video feed of the Tokyo mall…

Youji: They can do that? (Bandage on his face)

Omi: Yeah, the internet can do anything…

Ken: Find me love?

Omi: o.O….I mean anything as in realistic…

Ken: *sulk*

Omi: Want to watch this Aya?

Aya: *Grumble* No but I want you three to die…

Youji: (Turns to whisper to Omi and Ken) tisk tisk…he is being so mean today…

Omi: Pms?

Ken: Love sickness?

Youji: Stick up his ass?

Omi: Lost a lot of money?

Ken: Love sickness?

Youji: Lonley?

Omi: Sick?

Ken: Love sickness?

Youji: Stomach ache?

Aya: *Grumble* I can hear you guys from here

Mall….

Sophia: (Fighting one on one with Farf) *Whistles* (Throws stick) Go get it boy!

Farf: (Barks, Runs after it)

Sophia: AH HA! *Karate Chops him*

Farf: X_X

Marie: (Running for escalator to get to 2nd floor)

Brad: Mwahaha…

Marie: (Starts running up escalator)…..(Turns out it's the down one)

Brad: (Runs up escalator after her) I'm going to get you!

10 minutes later

Marie: (Huff Huff) Almost…At….Top…

Brad: (Sweat) 

Autumn: And those socks look HORRIBLE!

Schu: (Shoots gun) NO THEY DON'T!

Autumn: (Ducks bullet) YES THEY DO! THEY DON'T MATCH!

Schu: (Punches) My grandmother made them for me!

Autumn: (Ducks) YOU DON'T HAVE A GRANDMOTHER! (Punches)

Schu: I….I….(Tear)…Your right I don't have a grandmother!….(Doesn't see Autumns fist….BOOM)

Rhia: And if you copy this file to the hard drive you get a zipped file…

Nagi: What if you copy it to D:?

Rhia: Then the format of the file will change to DOC. What we need to go is delete the filter and restore it back to the floppy…

Nagi: So if I run the windows program and it doesn't show up on my desktop that means its already a hard copy?

Rhia: That's right! You learn so quickly!

Nagi/Rhia: *^_^* (Hug)

In the Flower shop:

Ken: I don't want to go to the mall!

Youji: We have to…our girlfriends are there!

Ken: Autumn will kill me! 

Youji: So? that's one less mouth to feed…just think of all the starving kids in Japan…

Ken: We **_are _**in Japan…I don't see any…

Omi: (Interrupting) Actually I'm pretty hungry…

Youji: SEE!

Aya: *Grumble* (Gets into front seat)

Youji: (Gets into passenger seat) And off we go!

Sophia: (sitting on top of an unconscious Farf's back with head in hands bored, watching the fighting around her)

Marie: AH HA!! I'M AT THE TOP! (Wiped sweat from brow and takes a seat)

Brad: (Collapses next to her) I can't do this anymore…I'm too old…*Groan*

Marie: (Tried to punch him but fails…too tired) Ugh…how about we call it a draw…

Brad: Fine with me (Huff)

Marie: (Takes out water bottle and towel) Need some?

Brad: Oh thank you.

Marie: Your welcome.

Brad: What are you doing in 20 minutes?

Marie: (Drinking water) Nothing, why?

Brad: Well I wanted to know if you want to go to the spa with me?

Marie:…*Thinks* Nah its ok…I promised my spa that I wouldn't go anywhere else…I'm 79% of their profit…

Brad: Oh well…they were having a free nude mud bath I just figured you would…

Marie: NUDE! COUNT ME IN!

Autumn: (With Schu's head on her lap) I didn't mean to say that…

Schu: *tear*

Autumn: I bet wherever your family is they're thinking about you right now…

Schu: Really?

Autumn: Yeah…They probably want to know where their little boy is…

Schu: *Tear* Yeah….

Autumn: (Stomach growls) Hey want to get some sushi!?

Schu: YEAH!

Nagi: Then you move the variable to the other side of the equal sign and square it by two to get rid of the radical…

Rhia: Ooh…I get it…And then you just evaluate it as a regular equation…

Nagi: Yes! Eeee! You learn so quickly! 

Rhia/Omi: (Hugs)

Weiss roll up to the Mall, they burst through the doors…

Youji: Marie!!! MARIE?!

Ken: *Shiver* Autumn….um…Autumn dearest….

Omi: RHIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Aya: *Grumble*

Youji: Where did every one go?

Aya: Who cares…

Omi: *T_T* Rhia is cheating on me!

Ken: *Shiver* I'm so scared I'm about to faint…

Aya: Psssh.

Youji: Oh Marie!!!! Where for art thou MARIE!

Ken: I'm really pale…

Omi: RHIIAAAA!!! NOOOO!!!!

Aya: *Grunt*

Ken: I think my heart just stopped….X.X

Youji: (Clutches heart) The pain! THE PAIN! (Collapses)

Omi: *SOB* I can't believe it! RHIA, my love! X.X

Aya: O.o….(Looks around at his unconscious partners….then at a store sign) …O.O UNDERWEAR 50% OFF AT LORD AND TAYLOR'S!? (Runs into store)

Author: *Rubs eyes* and that my friends is Episode 1: How The West Was One…A Todlich Kunst masterpiece if I do say so myself. *Snorts candy cane* I leave you with a hand shake and a pat on the back….

Farf: (Wakes up) *Baaaaaa*


End file.
